


Bebelus

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Creepy, Gen, Kidnapping, Stalking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Never leave your windows unlocked or a monster will take your baby.





	Bebelus

William couldn't help himself he couldn't believe the woman of his dreams had settled down and had children and then her children grew up.

And had children of their own and to his surprise the human's were blessed with a beautiful baby girl she was just born a few weeks ago.

And the tziscme found himself stalking and easedropping on the mother to watch and see where they lived just so he could see her the baby was so beautiful.

That the old vampire couldn't take it anymore he just had to have her she looked just like her grandmother and he had fallen in love with her.

He was a sick bastard he planned the whole thing out as soon as she was born he would steal her from her crib he had wanted her.

Ever since she was born and tonight he decided that she would be his forever after waiting for all the humans to go to bed.

The tziscme crept up and climbed into the child's bedroom there dead smack in the middle of the room was the babie's crib.

And the tziscme smiled so hard he could feel the corner of his lips crack abit this was. Just oh so perfect!

And this was the moment he had been waiting for for years now.

Thankfully there was no alarm on and William was able to snatch the child from her crib with ease the baby whimpered.

And the tziscme shushed her cradling her gently in his cold dead embrace.

She was going to make a excellent ghoul when she was older he just knew it.

After safely tucking the child to his side the vampire then crept out from the window he snuck in and disappeared into the dark night with the child.

Now that he had the baby he was going to raise her how he saw fit too bad for her family once they discover she's gone.

He smiled to himself and cooed to the baby girl ''welcome to the world of darkness little one."

 

The end.


End file.
